Short Lived Dream
by Superdollhouse
Summary: Lucy is just another forgotten victim of the burnt man known as Fred Krueger.


** I recently watched the original Nightmare on elm street after a few years from not seeing it and I've been hooked ever since. I just had to write a story based off it.**

**Disclaimer: Freddy Krueger belongs to Wes Craven. I think. I'm not smart enough to come up with such a weird concept for a villain, trust me.**

* * *

It was a cool November night on Elm Street. It was completely silent, the only sound heard were that of crickets and other insect's calls. Mostly everyone was in bed, tucked away under their soft blankets blissfully sleeping away. That is of course, not the case for young 16 year old Lucy Hartwell, who was determined to not fall asleep. She couldn't fall asleep. It was a matter of life and death for Lucy, because the monster known as Freddy Krueger had his sights set on her.

It all started two weeks ago. After her oh so obnoxious science lab partner, Ricky Stevens, told her of the legend of Freddy Krueger, the child killer who lived in Springwood. He told her about the murders and how the parents burned him. He told her about how Freddy now haunts the dreams of children and teens, slaughtering them with his homemade bladed glove. Of course Lucy brushed it off as nothing, a burned man haunting and killing people in dreams? That completely ridiculous!

But then the nightmares started happening. She would fall asleep, waking up inside a hot boiler room. Lucy didn't know what to make of it at first, but she would hear the noises. That awful screeching sound, she couldn't stand it. Sometimes she would hear someone whisper her name in the distance, other times she could of swore she saw a small child run past her.

The first time she had actually encountered Freddy was the third night. She had been wandering around the eerie boiler for about ten minutes. It was like a maze; she would run into concrete wall dead ends and get lost in the endless array of pipes and furnaces. She had been walking along the catwalk until she stopped dead in her tracks, seeing the dark silhouette of a man in the distance. She called out, asking who he was and he stepped forward into the light revealing his horrendous burned appearance. Decked out in a green and red sweater, black pants, a fedora, and his bladed glove, Freddy Krueger stood there on the catwalk, grinning perversely at her.

She had screamed and ran away from him, only to get lost in the labyrinth of pipes and corridors. Her heart almost stopped when she hit a dead end. Spinning around she screeched when she saw him right in front of her, only inches from her face. He had grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, running his blades down her face and neck. She had cried out for help, but he laughed cruelly at her and told her no one could hear her scream here, that she was in his world. He then started to pierce her neck with his knife, causing her to cry out. She had awoken that moment, screaming and flailing in her bed, only to have her father rush in and ask her what's wrong. She said it was nothing. It was nothing, just a nightmare that's all.

That is until she had gotten up to go to the bathroom later and noticed a trickle of blood running down her neck from where he nicked her flesh. She couldn't believe it! She actually obtained wounds from her own dream! So Ricky's story wasn't bullshit after all.

Lucy had ran into him other times in her dreams, but they were always just brief appearances where he would come out and freak her out. It seemed almost every dream he would get closer and closer to actually catching her. It was almost if he was building up her fear, saving it for the big night when he finally takes her. But Lucy wouldn't let that happen. She had stolen stay awake pills from her mother's medicine cabinet and taken the stash of energy drinks that her older brother kept in his bedroom. Her whole days now consisted of popping pills, drinking Monster, and trying to keep herself occupied so she wouldn't doze off.

Back to the present, it was the 2nd night of her being awake. She sat at her computer desk in her bedroom and browsed the web, trying to keep herself entertained. Her eyelids dropped for a moment, but she quickly shook her head and snapped them open. She had to stay awake, she had to. Lucy sighed and rested her face on her hands. She rubbed at her tired eyes and lifted her head up, gazing her at her double bed. It looked so soft and comfortable, maybe if she laid down for a few seconds- NO! She mentally berated herself. That's what Freddy wanted her to do. He wanted her to lay down where she would doze off and then he would have her. Lucy shivered thinking about him and how he tried to stab her with his bladed glove the last time she slept.

She glanced up at the bed again and stared at it for a good minute. Lucy shook her head, "Screw this," she muttered. Standing up from her chair, Lucy trudged over to her bed and got onto it, crawling up to her pillow and placing it against the headboard, so she could sit up. She glanced over at her nightstand and to her alarm clock, which read 2:23am. She yawned and grabbed a magazine off a stack on the nightstand and began flipping through the pages. She had to keep herself occupied somehow. Lucy's eyelids dropped again, but she quickly opened them.

"I got to stay awake, I got to stay awake." She whispered to herself as she read a random article in the magazine.

Lucy's head snapped up as she felt her bed shake for a brief second. What was that? She wondered, peeking over the side of the bed but seeing nothing. She sniffed and rested back onto her pillow, looking at her magazine. Her eyes widened as she heard scratching sounds come from under her bed. She quickly put her magazine down and leaned over the bed a second time. Getting onto her stomach her she peered over the edge. Lifting the sheet up she peeked under her bed.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief, only seeing dust bunnies and empty soda cans under there. She lifted her head up and turned her head back around; only to be greeted by Freddy Krueger who was right behind her on her bed.

"I got you," he smirked.

She let out a blood curdling scream as he tackled her onto the ground. She fought him with all her strength, hitting and punching, eventually kicking him between the legs. He grunted and fell to the side. Lucy quickly stood up and ran to her door, yanking it open and running down her hall towards her parents bedroom.

"Mom! Dad! Help me!" She screamed as she reached for her parents door knob, only to be grabbed by her hair by Freddy and yanked back. Her back hit his chest. She struggled in his arms, kicking and screaming.

"No let me go! Mom!" she cried, wishing her mother would come save her, take her away from Freddy.

Freddy grinned and knelt his face down by her ear," Your mommy can't save you now, princess." He chuckled menacingly in her ear. He turned away from her parents bedroom and dragged her back into her bedroom as she continued to struggle in his arms. Kicking open her bedroom door, he stalked inside with her.

"Get off!" Lucy shrieked, raising her foot and stomping onto his. Freddy grunted, loosening his grip on her. She slipped out of his arms and feel onto her hands and knees. She crawled frantically towards her bedroom window, hoping it wasn't locked so she could escape. Freddy quickly recovered and rushed towards her, grabbing her and lifting her, he tossed her into her closet. Lucy squeezed he eyes closed, waiting for the impact of her back hitting the closet wall. But it never came, as she fell through the wall into darkness.

She felt herself falling at that moment. She couldn't see anything as it was all pitch black. She free fell into the air for a few more moments before hitting the ground. She laid there for a few minutes before groaning and lifting her head up. Looking around she found herself on a cold cement floor. She pulled herself up with a grunt and scanned her surroundings. It was a dark, humid corridor. Well this was new, she thought. He usually brought her to the boiler room or that creepy house; she was never in a corridor.

Lucy crossed her arms and started to trudge down the hall. She started to get an uneasy feeling, as the hallway seemed to get darker and thinner. It wasn't until she heard a loud rumble that she stopped in her tracks. She glanced around and noticed the walls start to move. Out of nowhere a bloodied white arm ripped popped out from inside the wall and grabbed Lucy by her hair, retching her back as she screamed. Her eyes widened as other arms started to pop out from the walls and grab onto her. The arms were attached to the wall but stretched out to grab her.

They gripped and pulled at her legs, her hair, her arms, and her waist. All Lucy could do was scream and fight back. The pain was excruciating for her, as she felt as if they were trying to rip her arms out of their sockets. The hands dug their sharp nails into her skin, drawing blood. Lucy let out the loudest, most painful scream ever. Tears spilled down her cheeks, the pain was just too much. She continued to pinch and rip at the arms, moving herself forward each time until she fell out of their grasp. Lucy fell onto her stomach, getting onto her hands and knees she quickly crawled through the mess of arms, which fought for a piece of her. Chunks of her hair were missing and cuts and bruises covered her weak arms and legs. She found an opening through the arms and quickly stood up, sprinting down the dark hall as fast as she possibly could. She gasped as she saw more arms start to rip out from the walls and try to grab her.

Lucy saw a doorway ahead and ran faster than ever to it. Gripping the doorknob she flung the door open and ran inside as it slammed shut. Lucy stood with her hands on her knees breathing heavily.

This is all my fault, she told herself. If I resisted the urge to lay in bed none of this would of happened. I would of been fine.

She looked up to find herself inside an old abandoned house. It was dark and quiet. An old rickety staircase sat in the right corner while a living room was at the left. Cob webs and dust were everywhere.

Lucy crept slowly down the hallway of the abandoned house. The wallpaper on the walls were washed out and torn. She cautiously looked over her shoulder, making sure no one would sneak up on her. The floorboards creaked as she took each step. Out of nowhere a black spider leaped down from the ceiling, landing on Lucy's head. She screamed and shook her head, running her fingers through her hair to get the sneaky arachnid off of her. After a few seconds; it fell to the ground with a thump and stumbled down the hallway, squeezing its tiny exoskeleton into a hole in the corner of the wall.

She let out a sigh of relief.

_Creak_

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. Lucy spun around as quickly as she could but to her surprise no one was there.

Lucy back up from where she was standing and screeched when her back hit a body. Before Lucy could react she was kicked from behind and fell onto her stomach. She flipped herself over onto her back and looked up at her attacker, Fred Krueger. He cruelly laughed at her and lifted his foot up to stomp it on her. But Lucy quickly rolled out of the way, pushing herself up and sprinted up the rickety stairs of the old house

"You can run but you can't hide!" She heard him yell as she ran up the stairs. She turned left in into a dark corridor and ran as fast as she could. Just as she was about to reach the door knob to one of the rooms in the hallway her foot began to sink into the floor. She looked down as the ground around her feet turned a pool of black tar, quickly swallowing her like quicksand. Lucy gasped, grabbing onto the edge of the wooden floorboards and desperately tried to pull herself out. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs as she tried to claw her way out of the liquid.

After a few tries, she was able push her upper body out. She kicked her legs, trying to shake the hold that the tar had on it. Freddy stood at the top of the steps and chuckled as he watched her attempt to get out.

"How's that for a wet dream?" He joked as he slowly walked towards her; he raised his right arm letting the blades scrape along the wall.

With one last ounce of strength Lucy pushed herself out of the tar and quickly ran into the nearest bedroom, slamming the door. She faced the door and took a few steps back and then surveyed her surroundings, looking for a hiding spot. The room was average sized, it was dark like the rest of the house and messy and it contained a medium sized bed. The floorboard was littered with dust and dirt while the wallpaper was dated and lacked color. Lucy's eye's glued to the left, where there was a small walk-in closet. Lucy quickly threw open the door to the closet and went inside, shutting it slowly. She backed herself as far as she could in the small space, her back hitting the wall. She waited for what felt like a few minutes until the door to the room creaked open and Freddy walked inside. Lucy held her breath. She could see him through the slits in the closet. He stalked into the middle of the room.

He smiled a devilish grin and looked around. "Oh, the little piggy wants to play hide and seek, hm?" he chuckled in a cold sing-song voice. Freddy advanced towards the side of the bed and kneeled down.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," he snickered. He yanked the bed sheet up and searched under the bed. Seeing no one there he grunted and stood up.

"Hmmm." He brought his gloved hand up and put the blade his chin, pursing his lips as if he was thinking. He took another glance around the room and smirked and then stomped out of the room slamming the door on the way out. Lucy breathed out, relieved that he left. He didn't put up much of a search, she thought.

She stepped forward and peeked through the slits in the closet. Positive that he wasn't still there, she backed up a step to open the closet door. She then felt someone breathe down here neck. Lucy froze, her eyes widened.

"Found you." Rasped a voice from behind her.

Lucy screamed as Freddy tackled her from behind her, breaking through the closet and as they both fell onto the hard wooden floor. Lucy quickly scrambled her feet and ran towards the bedroom door only to be grabbed by the back of her shirt by Freddy, who pulled her back into his arms. Lifting her up, Freddy threw her into the wall in the left corner. Lucy yelped as she slammed into the wall, falling onto her hands and knees. . Blood started to ooze out of crevices in the walls, making the room appear a deep red color, as if she was in hell. Lucy looked at the red walls with horror in her eyes. Her head started to throb from the impact of hitting the wall. Meanwhile Freddy, raised his right foot and kicked Lucy's stomach, knocking the wind right out of her.

"You really thought you could run and hide from me? "He laughed at her mockingly.

She whimpered, too terrified to speak. He leered over her grinning, knowing she was his now; he pulled Lucy up by her hair to face him, ripping out a handful in the process. She gripped his arm and tried to free herself but he kept a firm grip on her locks.

"Pl-Please don't hurt me." she begged as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Freddy's grin grew wider at the sound of her pleads. Oh how he loved it when they begged, when he broke their young little spirits to the point that they resorted to him for some kind of mercy. Too bad for her, Freddy never went easy on his victims, or as he liked to call them, his children. Especially stuck up sixteen year old's such as Lucy.

"Time to die, bitch." He snarled as he lifted his glove back, ready to deliver the fatal blow of his knives into Lucy. Lucy's eye caught a glint of light and as she looked up she saw Freddy's blade heading towards her. This was it; this was how she was going to die. Her parent were gonna found her bloodied and mangled in her bed, with no idea how it happened. She was only 16, she still had a lot of her life to live, but Freddy was going to take that all away from her. Just like he did with every other innocent teen in Springwood.

Lucy screamed out loud as she felt the blades rip into her abdomen. She looked down to see the knives inside her. She gasped; blood began to ooze out of the corners of her mouth. Freddy laughed at her horrified reaction and twisted the knives inside her. Her vision started fading, everything turning dark and she fell forward into Freddy's arms. Freddy held her close to him in an almost caring looking way, but of course, he was just savoring the sound and feel of her last breathe against his chest as she became limp in his arms. He let go of her body then, and her corpse fell to the floor.

Freddy smirked down at the dead bloodied girl, "Nighty night little Lucy."

No matter how much they screamed and cried, Freddy always got to them.


End file.
